Bullet
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: There's only one way to kill the monster in the mirror. **Warning: Character Deaths** KF/Rob


**Song is by Hollywood Undead. Dedicated to Bailey Albright. **

**Bullet **

_When you were young and never thought you'd die, found that you could, but too scared to try. Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye. Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly… _

_**Dear Bruce,  
><strong>__**It's not that I hate life. It's actually doing well. It's myself that I hate. When you can't stand the monster in the mirror, there's only one way to get rid of it, even if you have to destroy yourself in the process. You were the greatest dad that an orphan could wish for. One day, I assume I'll see you again, unless the whole world's been wrong from the start. If so, I request that you bury me on my stomach so the world has to kiss my ass.  
><strong>__**I love you. I really do. I'm crying as I write this now. I regret having to leave you, but I won't apologize because this is what I want to do and you said I was free to live my own life. You were my hero; my partner; my mentor; my father. You were all I really had left in a world so dim. You were the light bulb in my birthday cake. I kept trying to blow you out so my wishes come true, but I was too stupid to notice that you weren't a candle and that you'd never go out.  
><strong>__**I know you favor work to me, so I know you wouldn't get the nerve to come join me. I'm okay with that though. I accepted that I'd never be your first priority long ago. Just try not to cry over me. That's probably the last thing I want from you. If you plan to 'avenge my death', you'd just end up with seven years of bad luck and a fist full of mirror shards, so save yourself the pain. Sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you all this to your face… but check your voicemail. I left a message so you'll never forget me.  
><strong>__**Out of everyone, I think I'm going to miss you the most… Give my final love to Alfred and hug him for me. Tell him I took his advice… that's one of the reasons why there are tears stains blurring the ink. You both were my only family, and I'm glad to take that to my grave. It makes me sad to think your last name will never be engraved on my tombstone, but I was born a Grayson so I might as well die that way. And if any police get to the scene after you, make sure that it's a hot white EMT that loads me onto the ambulance. If I'm still alive, that'd be a nice sight to see before the world went out in my eyes.  
><strong>__**More love than you could ever give me,  
><strong>__**Richard John Grayson **_

On the answering machine, there was a long rambling message from Dick, every other word broken by a sob. It ended finally with a scared and shaky breath, "I love you…" Those three words were all it took to break the Batman. The thing that had been inside of him, eating away at him for most of his life, it backed down long enough for him to lose his mind before he remembered how fast the Batmobile could drive and that he was quite the negotiator. He just hoped it was fast enough.

XxXxX

A small metal rail attempted to bar Dick off from the asphalt, but he could see it clear as day. It looked as soft as a pillow from 1,453 feet away. He wore his comical costume, holding his cape tightly with one hand. Tears fell roughly from his exposed blue eyes, his mask beside him on the ground. He had his phone to his ear, listening to the dull ring in his ear. On the second ring, Wally picked up.

"Rob!" the redhead sounded scared out of his mind, his voice broken, "You're all over the TV! What the Hell are you doing on the Empire State Building? GET DOWN!"

Dick smiled brokenly, scooting forward so his legs were wrapped around one of the railings, his forehead touching it too.

"KF, please calm down… I… I have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to tell you," he sobbed, trying to sound calm in his scared state.

He could tell that Wally was running. He heard the familiar buzzing sound in his ear, but he didn't care.

"Robin please! If you die, I'll kill myself! I swear it! Please get down! Please!" Wally screamed it, his voice shaking madly.

Tears streamed madly from Dick's eyes, so he closed them.

"Wally…" he whispered, whimpering in pain, "I… just let me talk for a minute…"

He heard Wally's hysterical sobs fill the other end of the line and he heard other foreign screams around Wally's, but the redhead's was loudest. The screams were probably coming from the base of the Empire State Building. He didn't care though. Wally wouldn't get up there in time.

"D-Dick… y-you can't… p-please… D-Don't… don't l-leave," Wally stuttered heartbrokenly, gasping for breath.

He shut up though, so Dick took that as his cue to talk.

"W-Wally… you were my only true friend. You understood me, you stood with me. You protected me and stood up for me. You made me feel like less of a monster… but I… Wally West… I love you. Not the bro love either. I hardcore love you. You own my heart whether you like it or not. You were the only one I wanted to be with… I-," his voice shook and a scared sob bubbled up from his chest.

It seemed the harder it became to breathe, the more he had to say. He couldn't say it all though. Even if he wanted to, it would take all eternity to say every random thought that came to his mind and he had to end this now. He had to end it all.

"I love you too! P-please… don-…" Wally screamed in agony, shrieks and sobs slipping past his lips, "Get down! Y-You can't leave me! I-I need you!"

Dick brokenly lowered the phone to his thigh as his body shuddered from the storms it was housing. He was ready to explode. Wally's screams and sobs blasted from his speakers even still.

"I-I'm… a m-monster," Dick sobbed, gripping the railing and rising to his feet, the phone to his ear again. "I can't have the only person I love… having to live with a monster… I can't do that to you… a-and you're just saying t-that…"

"N-N-No! I l-love you! C-Come down a-and I-I-I'll prove it!" he swore.

Dick could hear Wally's feet striking steps of a sort as he slowly stood up onto the railing. He fitted his mask over his eyes, swallowing shakily. Terrified screams tore through the air when they all noticed Dick's knew progress. His eyes were focused on the car that had just driven up. He saw Batman run out, even from how high up he was. The Dark Knight looked up at him and obviously freaked. Dick sobbed in regret, but he was determined.

"It's too late," Dick whispered. "Just know… you were the only one… I love you so much… Don't forget me…"

Dick dropped the phone and watched it fall down the large distance, the sound of Wally's sobs fading into nothing. He took a deep breath and went to step forward. Before he could though, two strong arms bound themselves around his legs, shaky sobs hiding themselves in his legs. Dick looked down to see Wally there and he smiled weakly. The redhead didn't try to stop him though. Instead, Wally climbed up onto the railing beside Dick and held his hand tightly, sobbing under his breath.

"When I was little, my mom used to ask if my friends all jumped off a bridge if I'd jump too. I told her no. That's because she didn't ask about you. I can't live without you. _I love you_," Wally grabbed Dick's head with his hands, smashing their lips together, their tears mixing where their cheeks touched.

Dick kissed back, bringing his hands up and lacing his fingers with the ginger's. And then, they jumped.

**The end. I'm a heartless, heartbroken bastard. Sorry if you're upset, sorry if you're not. _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, like a bird so high. Oh I might just try… _And yes, I'm fine, so don't ask what's wrong. **

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
